Lost Angel
by Fairie-Dream
Summary: A girl who has a sad past was found by a man with a cold personality. She learns more about her life when she meets a group of five who try to protect her but lead her into a worse danger than they know...What will happen? certain things that might be a l


**.:Lost Angel:.**

**

* * *

**

Miranda Storrs

**(Fan Fiction: fluffyXoc)**

**Sterasy(Stare-uh-see)(OC): Long, silky, auburn hair, and deep crimson eyes with a black outline coloring. Wears a long black elegant dress that falls to the ground, with sleeves that reach the base of the thumb and cascades down about 7-9 inches in a flowy flare. The chest part is cut to just above the cleavage and falls off of the shoulders. there are detailed marks on each side of the face cheeks and on her shoulders. The designs are placed on her shoulders, arms, wrists, hands, legs, and ankles. On the hands are black roses fully bloomed connected to the forest green stems tatooed on the body. Her personality is calm and normally unemotional but around children very happy and tries her best not to lead the children into sadness as she was. she also is a dog demon or inu Youkai...On to Sesshoumaru...**

**Sesshoumaru(Sess-Show-mah-roo)(fluffy): to see what he looks like go to and click on yahoo, then images, and you'll see a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. that's the fluffy. His personality is calm and ALWAYS unemotional. He secretly cares for the little girl Rin who follows her and will soon fall for Sterasy. He has no care what-so-ever for the grren toad youkai that follows him around everywhere. He's also Inu Youkai.**

**story begins: in the feudal era by a secluded pond in the western lands where Sesshoumaru rules...On with the story...**

**My name is Sterasy. I'm a dog demon that lives in a place called the western lands. The location is at a fairly large pond surrounded by wildlife and roses. The roses are black, just like the ones marking my delacate hands. My parents dissappeared a long time ago. when I was a small pup. Now I'm older. Much older. I learned to hunt on my own and take care of myself. I have a small fox with me. Her name is Lynna. She's a bright fox. Very talented at many things for her age. She was born a few years ago. I was born a cuple of centuries ago. Yet I still look young. I've never met another demon in my life besides the animals. So I don't know if a demon like me is supposed to look like this.I know I'm a demon becauseI can sense things that my human father couldn't when he was alive. My mother was a dog demon. She usually called me a hanyou. I'm guessing that means half-breed. I'm half human, and half inu youkai. I'm not sure what the meaning of lonely is, I always have Lynna with me at all times. Lately I've had an odd feeling. Like I'm being watched. I'ts stronger than the times when the hidden animals watch me do my daily, weekly, and monthly chores. I hear soft whispers at night when I'm sleeping. I wake up to remember a dream with a handsome man. He had very long silver hair, and dreamy golden eyes. His looks are amazing compared to me. I only know of how I look because of the water that reflects the visions surrounding it. I beleive I'm a mildly beautiful girl. My father showed me kindness and my mother taught me hatred. She was complicated to deal with. Always yelling at me when I asked a simple question that invovled a simple answer. My father took the place of her to answer my questions. I remember the first time she called me a hanyou. _"Mother? What is a hanyou?" She glared at me. "A hanyou is a filthy half-breed! NEVER ASK ME QUESTIONS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HANYOU?!" I ran to my daddy and he comforted me. "it's okay honey...It's okay...shh.. you're fine...Daddy loves you." "Does mommy love me?" "Of course not, you disgusting hanyou! What ever gave you that rediculous idea!?" I cried again and she screamed at me to be quiet which was only making it worse..._ I was stupid to think she was a good mother to me. If she hated me so much then why did she stay? Why did she force herself to suffer with her child that she'd leave behind anyway? These questions were never answered and won't be for a very long time, and most likely never. I always wondered weather I was the last person to live on this land. I've explored the lands that were exactly 19 meters around the pond. I haven't seen a soul anywhere. I don't wish to cross the lines that I marked around my possible territory because I don't want to wander around and get myself lost. I may have a good sense of smell, but It's not strong enough to track myself. Lynna won't bother coming accross the line at all. she wouldn't be any help. I fell asleep when the sun was no longer visable to me, and the stars appear with the now new moon. I felt myself transform into my full fledged demon self. My eyes turn to a light violet and my hair turns into a deep blonde, like my mothers'. Everything else stays the same. I wake up to see the man standing in front of me. The one of that had invaded my dreams. "What are you doing in my lands?" I stare at him in disbelief. "Your lands? I'm sorry. I didn't know that this place belonged to you. May I stay? Please? I've lived here all of my life and I don't plan on leaving now." A small child in an orange kimono arrived behind him. I smiled. I've never seen a child before but from her happy personality I could easily tell. She was skipping around and singing a song that said a person's name. She skipped towards me. "Hello, dearest child." "Hello!" she bowed, and the reason for her actions I knew nothing of. She had turned towards the man who showed no emotion. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, may Rin play with the pretty lady?" He simply looked her way and stated a strong "No." I was heartbroken. He diminished a childs' wish to happiness, just as my mother had. The memory of her had brought a tear to slowly run down my face. I quickly brushed it away and kept smiling. She looked sad. "Oh, it's okay. Don't worry. Maybe we'll play some other time. How about that?" By now I was hugging her and giving the man, Sesshoumaru, a hard and hopeful glare. He nodded once and I smiled, mouthing a 'thank you' to him. His gaze showed a little bit of an emotion that I almost couldn't catch. He looked happy and jealous? That does not make sense. The little girl released me and ran to hug Sesshoumaru. Then she ran to me and grabbed my hand, but let go and hid behind Sesshoumaru when Lynna growled. She wasn't here to see the 'meeting'. "Lynna! Please calm down! she didn't mean anything..." Lynna still didn't look to sure about them but obeyed and stopped her growling. "It's alright to come, now. My precious little kitsune won't do anything now will she?" I looked at my white fox (Yes, white fox...aren't I a special little personage-person?...Sorry) and she bowed her head. I scretched one of her ears and she rolled on her back instantly. I learned that when I first found her. The little girl came out from behind the tall man and slowly sat down on the ground beside me. "What's your name, Dearest?" "Rin! What is yours?" "Hm...My name is Sterasy. And this is Lynna. She's not always like this, though." Rin was looking really pleased to see that Lynna was acting like a puppy. All of a sudden I had a falling feeling. Like I was falling from here up. Falling away from the earth instead of towards it. Something was deathly wrong here....Mother was back....**


End file.
